


Picture Perfection

by BMFOribird



Category: SD Gundam, SD Gundam Force
Genre: Elementary School, Friendship, One Shot, if you squint at the end, sorta fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMFOribird/pseuds/BMFOribird
Summary: Mayor Margaret visits Shute's school for a special art lesson.





	Picture Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this at like 2 am when I was moping around and told myself to think about my favorite thing. What would you paint for Mayor Margaret's class?

“Hello everyone!”

“Good afternoon Mayor Margaret,” a cacophony of children's’ voices returned the greeting. The students all sat grouped together in fours at various tables; twenty pairs of curious and nervous eyes centered on the dazzling smile of the most important, and no doubt beautiful, woman in all of Neotopia. Next to their own mothers of course.

Chairs squeaked and sneakers noisily scuffed against the linoleum flooring, the children jittering amongst themselves excitedly. Today was a special occasion, an opportunity that came once in a Blue Moon, and it had set the entire school abuzz.

Miss Mayor Margaret Gathermoon was going to instruct their art class!

“I’m so glad nobody’s absent!” the mayor of Neotopia beamed, practically gushing with her own excitement, “I hope you’re all as ecstatic as I am about today’s special lesson!” Eager nods and a few soft cheers rose from the children, who wouldn’t be in a good mood on a day like this? “Now if everyone would please find a canvas in the back, Prio and Leonardo will give your tools and I’ll give you all your assignment,” Mayor Gathermoon winked.

Immediately the sound of metal screeching against the floor filled the classroom, as the students rushed to push in their chairs and pick an easel. Mayor Margaret followed behind them, and stopped in the empty center space.

“Instead of using a still life or a model, today I’d like all of you to think of your favorite thing and paint a picture of it,” she eyed each of the children as she spoke, still smiling as their eyes lit in confidence and features bowed in concentration. Quietly she moved outside the circle watching the class set to work, and moved to walk slow laps around them. Every so often she stopped to watch a child work or suggest a way to enhance a painting. Mayor Gathermoon had paused to admire the details of Sayla’s rusty pickup truck, but a certain student caught her eye.

“Is everything alright Shute?”

The boy startled and turned to find his mayor standing behind him studying his blank canvas.

He scuffed his sneakers and rubbed sheepishly at the back of his neck, “Umm…”

Margaret smiled softly and leaned forward with her hands resting on her knees, “Having trouble thinking of something to paint?”

“No…” Shute sighed, a look of shame grimacing his face, “I already decided on my favorite thing, but… Well… Y’see Miss Mayor, my favorite thing is supposed to be a secret, and I can’t think of anything else I like enough to paint.”

“Hmm I see, that’s quite the dilemma,” the young boy watched her attentively as she mulled over his worries. His eyes followed her as she stood up, placing one hand on her hip and wagging a finger at him, “Well as today’s teacher it’s my duty to grade everyone’s work, aaaand I think I might be able to pull some strings to get yours home.”

“Really?!” at the woman’s nod a wide grin broke out across Shute’s face, “Thanks Mayor Gathermoon!” The boy turned back to his unstarted painting eagerly getting to work.

“Of course!” Margaret giggled to herself and winked down at the youngest member of the Gundam Force.

Guneagle yawned, stretching his arms above his head as he entered the docking bay. His routine flight exercise was completed and now it was time to chill out until Kao Lyn called him in for maintenance. The air-based gundam halted and immediately backed up a few steps, his eyes glued to abstract “art” hanging above Captain’s station.

“Uhh Captain?” if Guneagle had a jaw it’d probably be hanging by his feet, “What is that?”

The other Neotopian gundam turned a blank stare to him, tilting his head in confusion, “I do not understand, what are you referring to?”

“That  _thing_ , above your head,” he gestured to the subject of their conversation.

“Ah I see, it’s quite marvelous isn’t it?” Captain’s eyes changed to his happy emote, his demeanor changing to one of obvious pride, “Mayor Gathermoon had it sent here to the base, Shute painted it in class.”

“Oh,” was all Guneagle could say. Though… The longer he looked at it, Guneagle had to admit, the random mess of colors did start to resemble something that looked like the four members of the Gundam Force. After several long minutes spent silently studying the painting he turned away and continued his way to his own station.

He didn’t bother to ask what the big, red letter “A” taped to the corner meant.

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite thing is Captain too! ;D


End file.
